The Gynoid Strike Unit of Julius Kingsley
by Kamon772
Summary: This a story where I pick from where the original left off. In the original Shirley Fenette is turned into a robot girl that then gets placed under the control of Julius Kingsley and renamed Angel. The basic idea is that more and more Code Geass girls get roboticized and send to Julius Kingsley with others added later on and how this would effect the story going forward
1. Chapter 1

Nunnally realized something as she managed to somehow sneak away from being watched. She had been kidnapped by her uncle V.V. taken back to somewhere in Britannia. She could not tell where she was in the empire, just assumed she was somewhere within it judging from the building she managed hear were around her.

Getting away from being watched was rather difficult being that she was in new wheelchair that was being monitored. However she somehow managed to fool whatever device was installed into this thing which prevents her from going past certain point. Seeing that there were no alarms going off or anything meant that was probably the only direct means they had keeping her in place.

Trying to play on her inability to walk to keep her in place. Though the thought that she would go nowhere even if she could get past this because she was blind was another thing they seem to have thought would keep her in place. However Nunnally was going to let this keep her back as she would find some way out of this place and somehow get back to Area 11. The place where sure that her brother was still at looking for her.

What she stumbled upon was apparently something they were trying to keep hidden from her. Black Rebellion that apparently happened around the same time she was kidnapped and how the leader of the group seemingly left all of sudden.

Something these people did not seem to be aware of was that while she might not be able to see. Her hearing was far better as result of her lack of sight thus she overheard how the Black Rebellion ended in failure because she was kidnapped. What would the two things have in common with each other unless...that when she realized what was going on.

The Zero the leader of the Black Knights must have been her brother. It would make sense if that were the case as why else would her abduction be consider one the key factor to their victory in the Black Rebellion.

The knowledge that she was the reason that caused her brother's plan to fail. Even if she did not agree with what he was doing annoyed her. She deeply resents the fact that she is so helpless and has to rely on other people all the time. If she was not this way then she would not have been taken so easily by their uncle. They are basically the same size almost as she could not be exact on this but the sounds of his footsteps were more like someone close to her then what she expected for someone his age.

She wanted to hear more from the tapes she found however her wheelchair seem to start up on its own and began moving away. Again the younger sister of Lelouch realized that she had been set up as they allowed her to get this far. That they had literally set things up so that she would find out this information as if someone was allowing her to know the truth about what happened and why she was kidnapped in the first place.

This was more then she could handle as she might have had a kind heart thus unable to be as cold and calculating as her brother could be at time. Depsite this she did have a dark side that could rival her brothers. Thus she revealing that the kindhearted personality was not a complete lie but it was not fully her either. She could get angry and rage just like everyone else though because she loves her brother and wants to be the sweet girl he likes. She always prioritized doing that over letting her true feelings flow freely.

Thus the people that took over her wheelchair were shocked when they saw the brown hair girl banging at the control and yelling not just about them but about her own weakness as well. As Nunnally fought with these people as she might not be able to use her legs or see them. Though she still use her arms and other things that were not paralyzed.

The guard and staff heard that originally there was a plan to make Nunnally the new Viceroy of Area 11. Thing is that was what they were going do as they were given orders from the Emperor's aid, the process had even been started. However something happened within the time that was originally announced and now as the orders had been altered. Rather than becoming the new Viceroy of Area 11, instead she was to be shipped off somewhere else. The location of the area was considered top secret or in other words none of their business.

So the guards just were going to do what they were ordered to and get Nunnally ready to be transported. Though the girl was proving difficult as she was apparently really upset over something. Whatever it was must have been major to get her to act up like this though in the end the guard really did not know or care what that was exactly. When she was too much of a hassle they thus knock her out with a taser. A quick jolt and she was out like a light thus making their job a hold lot easier.

The 14 year old Britannian princess was then taken to a lab where a certain man was waiting for her.

"I was wondering who they were going to ship over here next for the second test. They have seen how well PXSF-000 works. So why did not take them so long to give me another person so we could have another one" the lead scientist said.

Of course they did not realize that was who Nunnally was as everyone's memories of her had been erased. So the scientist merely saw a girl that going to be their next subject for the autonomous military gynoid strike unit.

Nunnally was jolt awake when the nanobot were injected directly into her common carotid artery. Thus the nanbots were given almost direct access to Nunnally's brain. The lead scientist decided this would be a better place to start then through the arm.

The first successful subject was far too noisy during the starting process. Claiming things like they never get away with this, begging for help, and pointless talking nonsense about their humanity and that of those around them. They were taking one small step for man one giant leap for mankind after all. So to cut back on all that nonsense going forward a more direct pathway to the brain was suggested and accepted.

Nunnally might be awake and aware of what was happening. Though she was not able to really say or do anything as the nanobots really did quickly enter into her brain and start to do their thing there. The tainted oxygenated blood being supply was quickly converting the brain from being similar to organic computer into a literal quantum computer.

A flood of memories that she was not even aware she had begun rushing past her. Things she had long since forgotten, things she was not even aware she knew, a crystal clear understanding of her entire life from the moment of birth to this very moment was all playing out before Nunnally. Everything with clarity she never thought could be possible. Though just as quickly as she this happened it all started to vanish. Things were being wiped away as felt like a stopper had been removed and everything was going down the drain.

Memories, knowledge, feeling, experiences...it was all rushing past her as she wanted to hold things she valued the most in her grasp but it was just trying to hold onto to running water with one's hand alone. It was pointless effort that ended with her having nothing.

The then it came to the one thing she treasured the most as the one thing she did not want to lose no matter. She was desperately trying to protect these giving up on everything else as Nunnally could even recall her own name anymore but the trying to keep what she had close to her chest.

'Not this anything but this' she thought 'No I…..can….not….loose these….why…big….bro…..'

That when the last memories were deleted from her head were those of Lelouch. Within that void that had become Nunnally's quantum computer brain. There was no data stored as the originally content had been converted and then deleted like it was trash. Consider who was watching her that basically what it was to them. Whatever she was before coming here was as important as the trash within the nearest trash bin.

"Awaiting your instructions now that the memory wipe has been accomplished" another scientist said to the lead.

""Commence download of operating system and core programming. Only insert the sakuradite power source once programming has been accepted" they declared

"Con...fir...med..." the brown hair girl said in voice that now flat emotionless tone.

Procedures for dealing with owners, combat tactics, special maneuvers, all sorts of things were being implanted into her head. But above all else was an unbreakable loyalty to serving Britannia. She was a machine thus only thing required for one were being added into her memory banks now.

Though while this was going on with her head. The rest of her body was also getting transformed once the tainted blood had been fully and utterly taken over brain. It was sent back towards her heart where it was infect and spread through everything else on the way there. Once it reached her heart that was converted not into something that was no longer pumping blood through the blood vessels of the circulatory system. Instead it was hollow shell that merely being used delivery system for more nanobots to spread through the body faster.

No longer having a brain or a heart did not affect the transforming girl as the still organic parts were tricked into allow the nanobots to spread to them thus causing them to equally effect. The girl's entire supply of blood was now nothing but nanobots going about converting her body. Skin lost it tone as the outer covering for the body went from seven layers to just one thick metallic one. The minuscule hair follicles located the skin even though it appears hairless had vanished and the every form of bacteria that lived on it either died or was in the process of dying because it habitat was wiped out. Same was true of all the bacteria within the body as well as that either killed or just absorbed by the converting body.

Veins were beginning wire and the muscular system was also changing as well. They were become what covered the skeletal with was now just metallic frame. One which house the various internal devices required from for the soon to be robot girl to function as one. Though there was not really that many at this point as a robot. For what did a robot need things like a digestive system for anyway. What consider useful was converted into a useful part and what was considered pointless was converted into the power needed to fuel the transformation.

Though there were some things that were kept either for just show or because they had actual purpose within the girl's new existence as a robot. The liver was one such thing as it was converted into machine that could process various toxic that they would come in contact with for a variety of usage.

Though when the process reached her legs they noticed there was some disconnect located there. That would not do so the nanobots when about repairing the damaged areas and reconnected what was lost as causing one person that had been too close to her leg to cold clocked in the face by her foot. Something the leader of them all found interesting.

"State why you just did that?" they ordered

"Faulty connection to the legs detected. Repairs were made to ensure proper usage going forward" the girl stated.

"Interesting so you are saying you were unable to use your legs before" he asked.

"Faulty connection to the legs detected. Repairs were made to ensure proper usage going forward" the girl repeated

'Memories are gone thus she would not know what the cause was anymore. Though it seem the process can restore those that have been paralyzed' the lead scientist thought 'This could prove very useful in accruing more subjects for conversion'

They then noticed something interesting as the rest of the body had been fully and completely converted but there was still one area that had yet gone through it yet. That was the girl's eyes which had been closed this entire time. They assumed because she was still out cold from being transported here. However they were no wondering why the eyes were the last vestige of this girl's humanity.

Other than that her entire head been converted into that of a robot. Her face blank expression and brown hair took copper tone. Though interesting enough it was not a single rigid mass like the first successful one they converted. Their hair no longer curly but straight flowed from their hair in four strains behind them and there were two that framing the side of their face.

Though whatever problem was causing the eyes to resist the conversion process was overcome as they open revealing enhanced her now glowing purple eyes for second before dulling to grey.

The scientists opened a panel in the robot girl's chest, accessing where her heart used to be. Once there was no need for delivery system for the nanobots. The shallow shell that had been her heart was consumed. Leaving empty space where now a sakuradite battery was placed

As the sakuradite battery made it connected and energy began to flow through the machine's body. Their grey eyes returned to be a glowing purple as their true power source was now within them.

The girl once known as Nunnally was no more, as her existence had been fully wiped out not just from people's memories but in reality as well. She was Prototype Experiment NvB, a loyal weapon of Britannia.

PXNvB placed their hands over their eyes and then pulled them back as they were paying attention to every detail their purple visual optical sensors detected. Then they looked down at their toes where they watched them wiggle and move to her every command.

They then jerkily at first began to move their legs off the table they were on. Once making contact with the ground they bend their knees and number of other things with their legs. During this time their eyes were busy examining everything around them. Strangely enough as this was the first time they had been used in a long time almost.

"My lord, self-diagnostics complete. All flaws detected have been corrected, all systems operational and running at normal efficiency." PXNvB said with a completely synthetic tone that did not have the hint of kindness it once had.

PXNvB was another glorious success that was even more beautiful than when she had been human. The simply radiant fully on display without single hint of shame for it. The seemingly untouchable majestic nature was not and now never will be as mature as their previous subject.

Another thing interesting about PXNvB was that her feet were not seemingly to be raised as if wearing heels, apparently they were lacking they were lacking retractable wheels built into the base of her heels. Thus many were wondering if they could zip along like a miniature Knightmare frame as well.

PXNvB was order to fully display their motor function beyond what they did early. From that they were able to see that because they did not have those retractable wheels, they can move more acrobatically, allowing it to jump and run in high places. In manners that previous subject could not until their float system was added. PXNvB was not truly capable of flight though just jumping really high able to perform in midair almost as if they were on the ground.

"My lord, have you acquired sufficient data on my motor functions?" the machine asked.

Reply that they had the girl robot was then ordered to report to get their weapons added to them.

The report that they were given was that they did not want another type to be the exact same as the previous one. That was one meant for all around battle this one they wanted to be more a scout unit that could also function as secondary protection while the primary combat units were out on the front lines.

PXNvB was given the full arsenal that her predecessor had been given as their main role was to be a scout. Thus playing off of their small size and increased ability to move more acrobatically were being played on more. Plus her size would also be considered as weapon as who would exact much from a robot in shape of 14 year old girl.

Though six wired rocket anchors known as Blonde Knives were attached to the ends of her hair strains. Upon finding out that they could controlled remotely. The Blonde Knives similar to Slash Hakens, except that they possess sharp blades on the end that can penetrate any Knightmare Frame and can also drill rapidly on the ground. The Blonde Knives can also move remotely either in mid-air or underground, allowing them to target and destroy multiple Knightmare Frames. Within one of her arms was a katana capable of cutting through nearly any obstacle and the other was given the able generate balls of energy with highly destructive properties.

PXNvB though almost completely still through this whole process, her eyes were still zipping around taking in all the sights that they were seeing as they just kept wiggling their toes for some reason.

Once everything was done the copper hair robot girl stood before the lead scientist again briefly showing off her arsenal to them.

"Now PXNvB-001, I dub you 'Nemo' do you like the sound of that?" lead scientist said

Designation PXNvB-001, code name: Nemo. Confirmed." the robot girl said with a nod. "Yes my lord, I find that name quite acceptable"

PXNvB-001, code name: Nemo stood with her arms out as other examined her.

They wanted her to sit down however she refused to do so claiming that there was no need to be seated. Her examination could be performed while she was standing. It would offer more of access to her then if she was in a chair or something else. That would obstruct some of her body from being seen at all times.

Then there was the fact that her eyes never seem to close as they were always open and taking everything that came into view. Something they did not deal with when it came to her predecessor as their eyes would close from time to time. It seemed that not every bodily function was fully removed from upon the conversion into a robot. Though these 'flaws' as they were seen did not seem to effect combat in anyway. After all blinking was considered design for combat. As the closing of one's eyes meant the loss of visual information for that instance. Sight might not be everything but was how many view the world, thus could be consider a fatal mistake. With that PXNvB reasoned that was why she never closed her eyes and refused to sit down (at least that her quantum computer mind did).

"Magnificent. Now come, Nemo. There is information on your master I would like to give you before meeting them" the lead scientist said to her

"Understood" Nemo replied

It did not matter who her master would be as she would prove her usefulness to them. She would show that she is an asset to them and does not need to depend on others. Accomplishing her goals and purpose herself to be the best she could rather than a hindrance. That was something she disliked more than anything was the thought of being helpless and need other to depend on for everything.

"The tactician, Julius Kingsley is to be your master. Your predecessor was a gift to him. He appraised their effectiveness in real combat. Thus it has been decided that you will be sent to them as well to evaluated in real combat" her creator informed her.

"My master" Nemo said looking at the image of Julius while thinking 'I will not fail my master. I will be helpful to them as they will not lose because of me'

Some time later….

Julius Kingsely was lying in bed with Angel has he had been a lot lately. Claiming that this was the best way for her to serve her purpose in protecting him was to be as close to him as possible. The image was not strange as though they were a nothing more than humanoid knightmare. Their appearance was female thus he saw no problem with what he was doing. Since her Lord approved of this Angel had no desire to stop in fact she was very against the act of leaving her lord's side in this capacity at all.

Not only that the sudden fits her Lord would have was something that she would always be there for as there was no telling when one would happen. They always seem to happen mostly outside of combat while they were having downtime between them. Angel concluded that this fits as she saw them were a bother to her Lord.

Over time they seem to stop as the strange name he would call her from time to time stopped as he realized she was Angel his faithful robot that wanted nothing more than to be useful to him both on and off the battlefield. The strange name he would call her from time to time faded away he realized that she was not weak and useless to him. From what he described when she got him to talk to her about. She explained that why would she be someone like that who could not serve her lord as that was not reality he was seeing.  
The reality was that she was his Angel of victory that would serve him to the best of her ability above and beyond the anything that Shirley person could ever do.

Angel's head perked up from lying on her lord's chest which causes him to open his eyes as well. The cool feeling of her metallic face was pleasant feeling he look forward to every time they were like this.  
"What is?" he asked.

"There seem to be a new arrival" she informed him

"Oh I wonder if it's the next prototype that they want tested as it seem I am to be given a few more new weapons to test out" Julius said

"Though I am probably superior them as they are mostly based using data from me after all. So…." Angel started before being stopped.

"Of course as you are to be the leader of them all. The one they will all answer to after all" he told her.

"Greetings, Master Kingsley. I am PXNvB-001, code name Nemo. The next weapon Britannia has sent you. I will to be an asset to your forces" Nemo said looking up at him.

"Interesting that they decided to send a unit in the shape of a young teen" he said.

"I am not young teen I am PXNvB-001. Sure a young teen might have been used in my creation but that has no bearing on who I am. I will serve you to the best of my ability as you will not regret having me here. I will not fail you as that is unacceptable" she told him.

"Master/Lord" the two robots said as they noticed him hold his eye for a second.

"It's nothing as I was just having another moment as it will pass" he informed them.

This time similar to when Angel first got here he noticed something about the Nemo but that was quickly shaken off as that was not real. Angel was Angel and he would not want her to be anyone else thus this Nemo was the same. If she was created by the same people after all her performance should be equal.

"So Nemo what do you excel at" he inquired.

"Scouting, as I am a scout and can give you information on the battlefield more directly then others. I can also perform sneak attacks and other stealthy operations. I might not be able to fly but I can jump and my mobility is superior to Angel's" she told him "So are you please"

Reaching out he patted her on the head which cause her to smile as her eyes were locked on to him and Angel.

"I am your superior as you will answer to me with only our lord's orders being above mind" Angel told her.

"Of course" Nemo replied.


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to thank

gamergirl101 for reviewing this story

Shiranai Atsune, Kaiju Slayer 9117, Breller Mac Britannia,matronium, senpen banka, fallacies, gamergirl101, and seeds of war for adding this story to their story alert list

Kallen's Battalion, Kaiju Slayer 9117, GuardianNexus89, The Three Kings, aqwseed, and gamergirl101 for adding this story to their favorite story list

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

PXNvB- 001 a.k.a Nemo did not have to open her eyes as she powered up from sleep mode. She stood there at attention across from her master bed's. The reason for that was that she never closed her eyes to start with. She kept them open as there come to be something that she could only see through using her eyes alone.

She also did not want to sit down either as she found it more fitting to remain standing as sitting down for prolonged periods of time did not sit right with her nor did she close her eyes for any reason.

As for why she was in her master room like this. She did not want to let her master out her sight even when she was in sleep mode either. It was also because Angel had noticed that her lord reacted Nemo as he did when he first saw Angel. As a result, she suggested that Nemo remain nearby him for the time by. That how the problem was fixed the last time. This time the mistake that he made with her was corrected after an only single night

Though Nemo had finished her sleep mode. Angel was still within her as she laid on the bed with their master. Her eyes closed as she just laying there on his chest. At least until he started to wake up himself and then Angel disengaged her sleep mode shortly after this.

"Good morning Master/Lord," the two of them said after Angel went to stand by Nemo.

The day was about to start for Julius as rather just having Angel at his side like he had been mostly certain her arrival here. The same would be proven true at least for with Nemo so seem to be in for ensuring the path was always clear for the two of them. Able to prevent anyone that did not have a reason for getting too close to Julius.

He wanted to have to Nemo go out into combat already but the combatants were not making things as easy for them. With Angel at his disposal, those that stood out were already deal with.

Thus the time of Nemo's arrival was perfect to have her scout out and discover where the remaining rebels against the empire had managed to run off to. Using the local villages to hide themselves from Angel's detection. Merely wiping out this land sounds easy when Britannia already tried out that move. Thought collateral damage to this area along with where they are could use her to scout the from the skies and the take out whoever they were.

Thus it was just when Julius was about to carry out a plan to smoke them out this was when Nemo arrived and the new plan would serve two folds. To test her out in real combat while at the same time get rid of rebels and attackers of this area that trying to blend in the crowd.

Even if Angel could snipe them from the sky once she had found them. That would cause a panic if they were in even a decent populated area. A gunshot is a gunshot once that is heard if they had taken out a leader of someone of high up enough on up the ladder than the other would merely scatter into the winds.

"Now to give you some camouflage to make so that you do not stand out that much" Julius told as they entered a strategy room to go over the fine details of this plan

"No need, Master. I have been built with a camouflage function" she told him

"Really that interesting do you have this as well," Angel he asked her.

"Yes my Lord I do however it was not someone I wanted to use at the time given it did not suit any purpose I was trying to carry out at the time," she told him "It would have resulted in making you flashes worse at the time"

Though that did not seem to be the case anymore as he was aware that whatever he saw in those flashes was not real. The two before him were real though so focus only on them and nothing else. Not want to risk anyone else see a possibly relapse they were dismissed for the moment.

Thus both Nemo and Angel then activated the camouflage function that they possessed which made them go from clearly being robotic to look like normal humans instead.

"Are you alright my Lord. You do not see me as someone unfit to serve you" Angel asked as she did recall the human girl he mistook her for in the past after all.

"No, that matter has been long since settled so there are no problems" he told her

"What about me then, Master" Nemo asked him curiously as she has her camouflage function on now.

Though it made Nemo look human the fact that she never blinked it take away from the things a bit as even Angel blinked from time to time.

Yet as he looked at Nemo a very strong flash that though he unprepared happened as an image of her human similar to Nemo with their eyes closed and in a wheelchair appeared in his mind.

"My Lord, focus as whatever you are seeing is not real. The same was when it happened to me. I am Angel and she is Nemo. We are humanoid Knightmares that were created and built by Britannia. Our purpose is to serve you and be useful to you both on and off the battlefield" she told him as she held his head in her hands.

Thus just like she had done so for her own former self of Shirley. Angel had unknowingly talk Julius into thinking that Nemo's former self of Nunnally never existed. That the human form that Nemo had was merely just her programmed human disguise. While at the same time this act also served as means of stabilizing the Julius persona even more than it was already.

This might have been part of some plan on Charles's part after seeing the success not only of Angel in combat but how she managed to further cement the Julius persona into Lelouch even more. That than proved to not be a fluke as he was worried that sending Nemo would undo the progress made. Yet once again Angel managed to convince him that the only Nemo and her were real.

With this, the Julius Kingsley persona was no set as there was not anything that destabilizes it anymore. Just like how Shirley had become Angel and Nunnally had become Nemo. Lelouch would now stay as Julius as there was nothing to convince him he was anyone else anymore.


End file.
